1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light guide devices and, more particularly, to an light guide device with simplified structure and lower cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (light-emitting diode) as a popular luminary is widely used in electronic devices. Generally, in order to produce a dynamic illumination performance a huge number of LEDs need to be employed to arrange in various forms and controlled by a controlling circuit. However, the huge number of LEDs are high-cost in raw material resource and energy resource and the controlling circuit is complicated and difficult to designed and manufactured.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a light guide device, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.